The Life of the Unknown
by SayakoSanni100
Summary: <html><head></head>"Who am I? I thought I was human..for so long..." Kaoru Mikai is a different Exorcist, one she didn't know for her entire life. That was until she came into contact with the clan of Noah who revealed who she really was. What will happen when her best friends realize what she is? Will they still care for her? Will they still protect her and be her comrade?</html>


**I**

"_Mother! Father!" I cried as I sat on the dirt. In front of me was broken wood collapsed onto each other which used to be my house. I turned around when I noticed a shadow. A man stood in front of me and I watched as a black star appeared on his forehead and turn into a balloon-looking weapon. I saw beams of purple light aim right at me. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting my death but it never came. When I opened my blue and purple eyes I realized the reason I didn't die was because a male with dark blue hair in a ponytail had save me. His blue eyes glanced at me briefly before looking at the thing that attacked me. "Stay behind me!" He yelled back as he blocked the strange thing's attacks. I nod my head before looking around. I notice a katana sticking up from the ground._

"_I don't want to be a burden." I muttered to myself before standing up, running towards the katana. As soon as I reached the sword I grab the hilt of the blade. The katana started glowing green as I pulled it out of the ground. I glance around the area, noticing one of the balloon-looking weapons was coming my way. "Get away from me!" I yelled and swing the katana at it. I watch as the thing blew up in front of me. I smile, feeling accomplished, however the smile faded as I turned around to see another thing coming at me from behind. My eyes widen, knowing that I wouldn't be able to swing the katana and hit it in time since the sword was heavy._

"_Mugen, activate!" The male that saved me earlier jumps in and destroys the thing. Once it was destroyed, he turns to look at me. "Let's go!"_

* * *

><p>I quickly sit up on my bed, waking up from the flashbackdream. I was only thirteen years old when that happened; two years have gone by since then. The strange balloon-looking things were called akuma and that there are people that are claimed to be "super human", they're known as the Noah clan. I rub my eyes and moved strands of my black hair out of my face as I slowly stood up. Grabbing my katana, I leave my bedroom and walk through the halls. I no longer lived in Kyoto, Japan. Now I lived in the Black Order's headquarters located in Europe. Two years, my life as a normal girl disappeared and the life as an exorcist began. The past two years were spent were spent with the blue haired male that saved me, Yu Kanda, to become a full-fledged exorcist. Today was my first day as a full-fledged exorcist, possibly.

I was just about to walk into the cafeteria when I saw Komui pop up right in front of me. "Kaoru! How has your training with Kanda been going?" The chief asked. I jumped a little, having not expected the man to just appear out of nowhere.

"Ah, good morning, Komui. The training's going well." I replied, wondering what exactly he's up to.

"Wonderful! I just talked to Kanda, he told me you have his approval for becoming a full-fledged exorcist. I have one last test for you. Meet me in the training room after you eat breakfast." Komui said before walking away. I watch him walk off to who knows where before walking into the cafeteria and over to Jerry.

"My usual." I ordered, giving Jerry a small smile. It only took a minute for my food to be done. Grabbing the tray of soba noodles and miso soup, I walk over to a table that a familiar person was sitting at and sat across from him. Kanda opened his eyes as he ate his own noodles. He nods his head at me as a greeting before closing his eyes. I didn't say anything, a simple nod of acknowledgement was good enough for me to know I was still the only person that didn't annoy the infamous Yu Kanda. I ate my soba noodles in peaceful silence, which was until Kanda spoke for the first time today.

"Today is your final test. Impress Komui and you'll be able to go on missions." Kanda said as he stood up. Impress Komui… That should be easy enough. I look up at his harsh blue eyes. To everyone else here he looked like he didn't care about anyone but I've been around him long enough to know he truly does care.

"Yes sir. I won't let you and the Black Order down." I said, looking at him with all the serious and determination I could muster.

"Good luck, brat." Kanda said as he walked away, leaving the cafeteria. Once I couldn't see him I allowed a smile to cross my face. I've been acknowledged by Kanda for two years and I still can't get over the fact that I'm the only one he allows close to him. I glance to my right when I saw a shadow hovering over my noodles. The chief's younger, but more mature, sister stood next to me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Do you need something, Lenalee? I'm kind of in a hurry." I said. Lenalee sat across from me where Kanda used to be sitting.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your last test was today. I have a quick question for you. How come Kanda only lets you near him?" Lenalee asked. Finishing my soba noodles I shrug my shoulders in response to her question.

"I don't know, ever since I came here with Kanda to join the Order he didn't mind me being near him." I replied as I stood up. "I have to go. See you later, Lenalee."

"I wonder if it's because they're both from Japan and use katanas?" I heard Lenalee say as I walked past her. Once I got rid of my tray I left the cafeteria and over to the training room. The training room was huge, a hundred meters long and wide at most. It was the largest room in the building.

"Welcome, Kaoru! Ready for your final test?" Komui asked. I turn to my right and look up. There was a small platform/balcony about thirty feet up where people could stand by and watch a sparring match or, in this case, a trainee's final test. I was looking at Komui and Kanda, though it looked like the entire science division was there including Lenalee. I nod my head in response to the chief's question. "Then let's begin! Keep in mind these opponents are not real." I watch as about ten fake akuma rise from underground.

I pull my katana out of its sheath and my thumb on the side of the blade, slowly sliding it up to the tip of the blade. "Kaishin, activate! Slicing of the demon wind!" I said as I swung my sword horizontally at the akuma. Visible wind that was the color of blood heading towards multiple akuma that surrounded me. The wind cut all of the akuma it touched in half, destroying four of the fakes. I turn to see a fake heading my way. Jumping in the air, I swung Kaishin, and as soon as I landed on my feet the akuma exploded.

Once all of the fake akuma were destroyed I heard everyone, except Kanda, start clapping. "Congratulations Kaoru! You pass the final test!" Konui yelled over the cheers of the science team. I didn't look up, trying to hide the smile that was gracing my lips. As I stared at the ground I noticed two shadows heading my way. The cheers died down into almost complete silence as I assumed that everyone was leaving the room to return to work. "That was an amazing show you put on, Kaoru. You're ready for your first real mission. Please come to my office when you're finished talking, Kaoru and Kanda." Komui said with a smile before walking out of the room. I look from the chief to Kanda who had an approving look on his face. Kanda noticed the smile that was forming on my face and looked away.

"Don't get carried away. It just gets more difficult now." He said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Kaoru! I heard you passed, congrats!" I heard a very familiar voice say and look around Kanda to a certain red haired boy with an eye patch. I smile and run over to him, tackling him down onto the ground with a hug.

"LAVI! You're back!" I said, hugging him tightly. I felt his arms around me as he laughed. I smile as I close my eyes, refusing to let the boy go. I was three years younger than Lavi and Kanda but that didn't stop me from acting as if they weren't my superiors or anything. In all honesty, I had a crush on the Bookman Jr.

"Of course, I wanted to see the test but it seems I was too late. I heard it was amazing though." Lavi said. "Can I get up now?" I giggle and shake my head.

"Nope, if you want to get up you have to drag me off." I teased. I heard Kanda sigh and felt him pick me up from the collar of my jacket. "Aww, Kanda you're no fun~!" I said as I look back at him with a pout.

"Let's go, brat. We have a mission." Kanda said harshly before dragging me out of the room. This always happened, I always got clingy to Lavi and Kanda would be the one to pull me away. Of course it was also the other way around. Whenever Kanda had a mission and he came back I get clingy to him, as much as he didn't like it, and Lavi would have to try and pry me off of the Japanese male. Lavi stands up and scratches the back of his head with a smile as he followed us. I look at him with a curious look.

"You have a mission too, Lavi?" I asked, managing to get out of Kanda's grasp to stand up and walk between the two. Lavi looks at me and nods his head.

"Yup, I'll be joining you two on the mission. Orders from the Old Panda." Lavi answered as he walked beside me. I smile and link my arms with the two.

"My first mission is with my two best friends, awesome!" I said with a smile. Kanda didn't pull away, he just sighed and closed his eyes as he walked through the confusing headquarters. Lavi laughed and used his free hand to mess up my hair. "Hey, Lavi! Not my hair!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, I hope you liked it. I had this idea for a while and wanted to share it out with the world. So, just to let you know, this takes place before Allen shows up at the Black Order.<strong>

**Kanda: … Why did I have to train you?**

**Lavi: Oh come on, Yu. It was fun!**

**Kanda: Don't call me that!**

**Me: Now now, don't fight you two. I don't want my best friends killing each other.**


End file.
